Déjà Vu
by madyfrancisco
Summary: I remembered the time you said I love you in a very sarcastic way but you know it's ironic because I kind of believed you.


**Déjà Vu**

"What do you think do I feel whenever you're with another girl, huh, Natsume?" Mikan's heart bursted with anger as she shouted at Natsume.

Natsume sat on the couch with his feet on the table sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand. He barely listened to her.

"NATSUME!" She screamed as she started to cry and she threw the remote control at him.

"What? You're old enough to know that I. CANT. CONTROL. MY. HEART.I can't be one sided. Mikan, understand." He said as he threw the cup of coffee on the floor.

"You know. We're married already and I thought you married me because you love me and you're willing to change for me. I was wrong. Fuck, I was so damn wrong." She knelt down on the floor. Her hair messed up and her face all sticky-looking cause of her tears.

"I told you I love you because I pity you!" He said in an honest way. He was being sincere this time and it's true. I mean, what he said.

"You- You-. . ." and then she fainted.

WIIIIYUUU WIIIIIYUUU WIIIYUUU WIIIIYUUU.

"Doctor, is my wife okay?" Natsume panicked. Guilt was written all over his face. Why did he tell her all those things? Why was he being so mean? What he said was true but as days go by he learned how to love her little by little, slowly but surely and what he felt was real. Now, he loves her. Not as much as she loves he but he do, in his own simple way.

"Please just let her be. She was a bit traumatic. I do not know what happened before she got stressed but then just give her time to rest." The doctor said in a very sympathetic yet concerned voice.

Natsume sat on the hospital couch. _What do I do? It's my fault! I'm sorry, mikan. I'm sorry._

Hours passed and soon the nurse said that he can now visit Mikan.

He entered the room. Mikan glanced at him and turned away.

"Mikan. . .I was. . ."

"You were what? You don't love me don't you?" She sobbed and paused for awhile "I-I-I. . . I believed you all this times. I really do."

"Mikan.I..." He forgot all the words that he learned before. Please, get him a dictionary. A thick one.

"LEAVE! LEAVE AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE VISIT ME AGAIN." She screamed as she threw the basket of fruits on the table beside her bed.

Natsume left her room as fast as he can and where did he go? She knows where. . Of course to her another girl's house. He had nowhere to go but there. He wanted to say goodbye to that girl and start a new life with Mikan. A good one. A fresh one.

He talked to the girl for 6 hours they also shared their last kisses, hugs and goodbyes.

He decided to return back to the hospital. He was smiling. He is happy.

He entered the room and saw that the lights were turned off.

"Mikan." He said and he heard his voice echoed back at him

"Sir, Sakura-san left with a guy named Ruka Nogi. She said that she'll be leaving for Korea today." The nurse said.

Natsume's eyes were filled with anger.

She actually cheated on her.

"DAMN!" he screamed as he punched the wall and his fist didn't even hurt.

He sat on the bed and cried until he ran out of tears. Tears because he felt as if this is a déjà vu. Tears because he felt betrayed and tears because he's so angry. Shortly he noticed a tissue paper on the pillow. It has words written on it.

Yes, it is a letter. For him. Coming from Mikan. On blue ink with a messy handwriting it says

_Natsume, _

_When I shoved you out of my room I thought you would argue with me and beg for forgiveness. I thought you would do that but no. that explains everything. I want you to be happy and I believe that you wouldn't be happy if I'm still there because I will definitely meddle in your decisions. You know I love you and I will always do. _

_You know. I remembered the time you said I love you in a very sarcastic way but you know it's ironic because I kind of believed you. Whenever I remember that time I laugh all by myself. __ Please be happy now that I'm gone. Goodbye._

_Mikan._

He shoved the paper in his pocket and got a cab to go to the Tokyo airport. He will definitely catch up and he won't let her go again. Never.

Hihi. So, how was it?

**Oh I have a new story **** it is called "You Should Mind Your Grammar". It is still ongoing but still **** If you are not satisfied with this thing then you can give my other story a shot. **

**Summary: **16 year old, Mikan Sakura fell in love with her infamous seatmate, Natsume Hyuuga who is a popular, cocky, cold and hot guy. One day she sent him a love letter, telling him what she feels about him. It turned out that he returned the letter and grading her D-. After graduating high school Mikan went abroad and returned to Japan as a Superstar and the type of girl that anyone can fall for. Will Natsume's impression on her change? And how will the past affect Mikan now that she is a huge star?

**And also I have a story similar to this. . . It is entitled "The most shattering way"**

**Please support **** Thank You **

**Please review if you like it, hate it, if it has corrections, if it's lame, if I should revise it or what. Hihi. **** Just tell me what you feel **** Thank you **

**~Mady-chan **


End file.
